Pretty little thing
by Montresor
Summary: Edward stumbles onto Mike and his friends trying to do something that leaves Edward very,very angry.
1. Chapter 1

_Edward,phone. It's Bella._

Alice's voice rang through my head as I slid out of the piano chair. Funny,I didn't hear the phone ring. Sure enough,a few seconds later,the familar ring floated up from downstairs.

Once I was downstairs,Emmet handed me the phone before sitting back down on the couch next to Rosalie. Placing the phone to me ear,I spoke.

"Hello Bella."

She sounded suprised when she spoke. "How did you know it was me?"

"Sometimes,it's useful to have a sister who can see the future."

"True enough,I suppouse. Anyway,could you come pick me up at the party I'm at? My truck has a flat,so I can't drive home own my own."

"Of course. Where is it?"

"At Mike's house." She said quitely.

"Mike?" I replied, my voice tense. She obviously knew how much I disliked him.

She paused before speaking again. When she did,the words came out so quickly,it was hard to catch them all.

"Jessica invited me and I wanted to get back on good terms with her again. I'm sorry Edward."

I smiled at how worked up she was getting upset about this simple matter.

"Relax. It's fine Bella. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too." She said before she hung up.

I placed the phone on the hook before patting my pocket to make sure the keys were there. Hearing the familar jingle of them mixed with the change,I turned on my family.

"I'll be back later,I'm picking up Bella."

"What do you want,a medal?" Rosalie said without turning from the television. I'd ignore that for now.

I turned and walked out the door,heading towards my volvo. Putting the keys in the ignition,I started the car. I pulled out and sped down the road.

I slowed on the road where Mike lived,trying to pick out which house was his. I hadn't ever been there,so I was mainly relying on people's thoughts to guide me.

_This is a great party,isn't it Jessica?_

_I wonder if Edward picked up Bella yet? Where is Mike at too? It's his party._

_Hold her down!_

I froze. That last voice sounded like Mike.

_I'm trying man! She's strong!_

That was Eric.

_He's right. We should just tie her up._

And that was Tyler. What the hell wa going on here?!

_Maybe we should forget about it..._

_Yeah,she said Edward was on his way._

I slammed open the door and was vaguagly aware the window shattered. But that didn't matter now. I took off through the yard,trying to pinpoint the voices. Dammnit! Where were they?!

Wait... I ran over to the side of the house where I though I had heard a faint whisper. When I turned the corner I saw Eric and Tyler holding Bella to the ground. The way they were positioned,I couldn't see her face but a whimper she let out immediatly told me it was her. Mike was crouched next to her,his hand on the zipper of her pants.

"Oh shit..."Eric whispered,letting go of Bella's beautiful pale arm he was holding to the ground. A second later Tyler did the same. Mike looked up and his eyes went wide with absolute terror.

"What do you think you are doing?" Each word was a struggle and they could tell. My fists clenched and unclenched as I tried to hold back the urge of slaughtering all three of them. I was also aware of a twitch in my right eye.

Mike jumped to his feet and fumbled around in his pocket. Removing his hand,he pulled out his wallet and held it toward me,his hand shaking violently.

"Please,just take it. Just forget everything you saw here." He made a motion to Tyler and Eric before they held out there wallets too.

I looked at them, disgust showing plainly on my face.

"Leave. Now. And if any of you ever so much as look at Bella again,it will be that last thing you do." I hissed at them. Something in my eyes must have told them I wan't joking because all three of them took off in a dead sprint.

I looked down at Bella to see she had curled into a ball while I scared off those three. Crouching down next to her,I could see her shirt had been ripped open exposing her bra and some of her chest. A small stream of blood was streaming down her lip a well,but I resisted any small amount temptation I had.

I touched a fnger lightly to her face,but even that was enough to make her jump. I pulled my hand back as I studied her face. She had a developing bruise on one cheek,but besides that she appeared fine.

"Bella?" I whipered to her,half dreading her reaction. She turns her head and her eyes meet mine.

"Edward?" She says weakly before bursting into tears and pulling herself to my chest. I wrap my arms around her as sobs rack her small, fragile frame.

"There,there. It's all going to be okay." I lied. Sure,Mike and them were gone,but what about physcologial damage? She might never be the same.

"Let's you get home to Charlie." I said as I gently picked her up.

She instantly wrapped her arms around my chest. "Don't want to go home to Charlie yet. Can I stay at your houe tonight?"

How could I say no at a time like this?

"Of course. you can baby." I lowered her into the car and waked around to my side.

"Your window is broken." She said quitely. I smiled over at her.

"I know. I opened the door a little too hard when I heard Mike's thoughts. How are you feeling?" I asked softly.

She grimaced. "I've been better." I chuckled at that. She grined slightly before turning to look out the window as I sped towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer,as do Twilight and New Moon

As we pulled into he driveway,Alice ran out of the front door with the panic plainly showing on her face.

_Did you make it in time? Please tell me you made it in time._

Her worry was mirrored in her thoughts as she ran over to the car. She ran to Bella's door and opened it for her,taking a step back so she can get out.

As Bella stepped out,she almost collapsed as her legs gave out underneath her. I grabbed her and lifted her into my arms. I looked down at her with worry on my face.

"Bella,are you okay?" I asked her a we walked towards the house.

"I'm pretty damn far from okay!"She snapped. Her face almost immediatly turned regretful. "I'm sorry,it's just-"

Before she could start I stopped her. "Your always telling me to stop beating myself up for things that I have no control over,now I'm telling you the same thing. There were three people. You wouldn't be able to stop all of them. Let's just go inside."

She just nods before burying her head in my chest as Alice opened the door and led us both inside.

A soon as we walked in the door,all attention was them. Emmet and Esme jumped up and walked towards us while Jasper waited a few feet behind them. Rosalie kept her seat and Carlile wasn't in the room.

Emmet walked towards us then stopped,at a loss of words. For once,his usual grin wa gone,replaced by a look of symphathy.

"Bella. Are you...okay?"He hesisitated before asking her,knowing that okay really didn't cover it.

She just shook her head,not moving from my chest. I frowned before shaking my head slightly at Emmet.

_Too soon?_

I nod before walking towards the stairs. I glance back at them before heading up the stairs with Alice trailing behind.

_We can bring her into my room for now._

I stop at her door and nudge it open with my shoulder as we walk inside.

After I lie Bella down on the bed,I took a seat on the floor next to the bed while Alice pulls up a seat acros the room.

After a few tense minutes of silence only ocasionaly broken by a sob coming from the bed,Alice spoke.

"Bella,do you want to talk about it? It's fine if you don't want to,of course." She said softly.

Bella shakes her head before turning on her side and remaing silent.

_Edward let's go outside,so we can talk._

I nod before leaning over Bella,lightly brushing a stray strand of hair away from her forehead behind her ear.

"Bella,I'll just be outside the door,just call me and I'll be right back." I said soflty to her before turning and walking out the door.

Alice peers into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"How is she?" She asks,her voice little more then a whisper.

I just shook my head. Even I didn't know at this point.

"What should we do? Maybe Carlisle could talk to her. I think he has a degree physcology." She asked.

I grew tense as I heard Bella's sobs coming from the room. It was a few seconds before I looked back at Alice

"We need to do whatever could help her."

"Maybe you should change her. Forget the high school thing,if she was like us,she would be able to fight them off if this-god forbid-happened again."

She did have a point after all. I can't always be with her and there was no way I would let this happen again. But it was a very tempting idea. And it's not like it wouldn't happen later. It would just be hurrying things up a little. I sighed before responding.

"Maybe your right,Alice. Jasper wouldn't have to worry about losing control again,like at her party." I winced,remembering the event that tore up apart before. "But,I don't know if she would be ready for this right now. Maybe we should wait awhile before we do anything."

"It's up to you Edward. We should talk to Carlisle before we do anything,though."

I nodded before peeking into the room to see Bella had fallen asleep. She tossed and turned,groaning softly. I walked into the room and crouched down on the floor next to her. I turned to Alice.

"She can sleep in here tonight,right?"

"Of course!" She said,almost seeming mad that I even had to ask. "I'm not going to wake her up and move her,even more so after what she's been through."

I smiled at her before turning back to Bella and covering her with the blanket. I softly ran one hand through her hand after she groaned and her face turned troubled.

"Edward..." She groaned before turning on her side,so she was now facing me. I brushed aside a stray hair before standing and walking out the door.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle." I said to Alice as I headed down the stairs.


	3. Author Note

Author's note

I've been getting a few reviews saying I underdid Edwards reaction when he found Bella. Think about it though. If you were in her situation,would it help to see three people slaughtered in front of you after almost being raped? Didn't think so. Edward realized this,and that was the only thing that stopped him from killing all hree of them then and there.


	4. Chapter 3

All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

_Don't bother,I'm on my way up._

I heard Carlisle's thoughts before I saw him. He was quitely walking up the stairs with an uncomfortable look on his face. He clearly wasn't sure how to go about this.

He stopped at the doorway,before looking over at Edward.

_Did she talk to you at all about this?_

I shake my head before casting a worried glance into the room. She was still tosing and turning in her sleep and her heart was still beating erraticly.

"Can you help her?" I ask,before looking back at Carlisle,aware of the desperate tone in my voice.

He shakes his head,before looking down at the floor.

"I don't know yet." He said. It was unusual to see him like this,without the calm expression that was always on his face.

"I don't really have any experiance talking to anybody about this sort of thing. But I'll try Edward."

With that,he turns and noislessly enters the room. He pulls a chair to the foot of the bed and takes and seat there.

"Wake her,please." He says as he rubs his temples gently.

I nod and crouch down on the floor next to Bella.

"Bella?" I say softly as I touch her arm. She shudders at my touch and her eyes flash wildly across the room. After a moment,her face turns calm.

"Where am I,Edward?" She asks,noticing Carlisle waiting at the foot of the bed. "What's Carlisle doing here?"

"Your in Alice's room and he's here to talk to you about-"I pause,deciding not to bring it up until we had to."-what happened. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better,that's for sure. Where is Alice?" She asks,but before she can finish,Alice looks into the room.

"I'm right here Bella,don't worry about it." With that,her head disappears from view.

"Now Bella." Carlisle interupts. "Let's talk about what happened. Do you want to start?"

Bella hesitates before speaking,but when she did, the words spilled out quickly,and any human would have trouble keeping up.

"I was still at Mike's when I called Edward to come pick me up. I was using Jennifer's phone since I left mine at home. When I walked outside to wait for him,I heard Mike call me over." Her voice broke and I could tell she trying not to cry.

"I shrugged and walked over to the corner he was calling me from. As soon as I reached it and was out of sight,Tyler and Eric grabbed me and pushed me down onto the ground and held me there. Mike kept telling to keep quite and it would all be over quicker. When I begged him to stop,he hit me." The tears were streaming down her face freely now.

"They said that Edward wasn't here to help me and that I couldn't stop it. I begged him. I begged him..."Her voice grew distant as she repeated the last part over and over.

"Bella? baby?" I ask,my voice showing the worry I was feeling. She showed no sign of hearing me,but she did wrap her arms around me and pulled herself against my chest.

She looked up at me,tears welling up around her beautiful brown eyes.

"Please don't let if happen again Edward. Please."

My nostrils flared as I thought about what they had done to her,causing her to react like this. It would be easy. Extremely so,in fact. She wouldn't have too see it. And it's not like they don't deserve it. The more I thought about it,the more appaling it seemed.

"Edward..." Alice said warningly. "They aren't worth it. Trust me. What would Bella think ab- wait don't answer that. Let's just wait before we do anything...Rash."

"She's right,Edward." Carlisle chimed in from across the room. "Wait a little while before you decide to do anything. See how she acts at school,with Charlie. Those kind of things. If anything happens,just bring her back here to talk to me."

_We can talk about changing her in private._

I nod at him as he gets up and casts a worried glance at Bella and exits the room.

"Let's just let her rest for now."Alice says,now leaning against the door frame. "We both know she needs it. Let's talk about this tomorrow,when she wakes up."

I nod before settling into the bed next to Bella,her arms already wrapping around me as if to prevent me from leaving.

I turn my head towards Bella and whisper into her ear "I love you,Bella." as her eyes close.


	5. Chapter 4

All of this belongs to Stephenie Meyer

After the hours of silence lying next to Bella,when she woke up sceaming,it was a bit of suprise.

As she bolts up right into a sitting position,I rise up next to her.

"Bella,what's wrong?" Did she see something I didn't? To me,everything was the same as it had been for the past few hours.

A second later,Alice burst's into the,the look of worry on her face mirroring my own.

"Bella,are you okay?" She ask as approaches the bed.

Bella reaches over and clings to my arm. I could tell that she was shivering.

"It was just a nightmare,I guess. I thought Mike had come back." I could tell it was hard for her to say his name. Just hearing it made me fill up with rage. How could he dare do that to her. He was her friend! I realized I been clenching my fist and the bed post I was holding now had a permanent imprint of my hand on it.

"I'm not paying for a new one of those." Alice said,trying to lighten the mood.

I gave her a weak grin before turning back to Bella.

"It's fine,Bella. He isn't here. Your safe." I said to her reassuringly.

She didn't respond but she did wrap herself tighter around my arm.

"We have school today don't we?" She asks quitely.

"It's fine if you don't go today."

Suddenly she let's out a small gasp and looks up at me.

"What about Charlie? He's going to be worried about me about now."

"Don't worry about it." Alice chimes in. "Carlisle called him last night and said you had hurt yourself and he was going to keep you here under observation."

Bella visibly relaxed as the words escaped Alice's mouth

"Do you want to stay home today?" I asked her.

She paused as she thought about before nodding.

"I think I can make it."

"You can borrow some of my clothes today." Alice aid as she pointed at a dresser on the far side of the room.

I stood and walked over towards the door as Bella walked over to the dresser.

"I'll just outside,Bella." I said as I stepped outside.

A few minuted later,Bella stepped outside wearing a grey V-neck sweater and black jeans.

All in all,she looked amazing. She might be able to use some lighter colors,but amazing all the same.

"Edward?" She asked,bringing me back to reality. "You were staring. Do I look alright?"

I noticed Alice had a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. I scowled at her before turning back to Bella.

"You look perfect." I say before taing her hand and walking downstairs. Once we get there,Alice's laughter drifts down from upstairs.

"What's she laughing about?" Bella asks as we head out the door.

"I haven't the faintest idea." I say,making a note to ge her back later. I open the door and help Bella into the car before walking over to my side.

"Are you sure you want to go today?" I say as I pause,holding to key in front of the ignition.

"Just go,Edward."

I sigh as I start the car and pull out.

It's a silent drive to the school from our house. When we pull into the parking lot,Jessica was waiting for us at the front door.

"Bella!" She calls out as she waves us over.

"Is every thing okay? No offense,but you look paler then usual."

Was it that obvious? Did she really look that bad?

"I'm fine,Jess. What did you need?"

"Not me. Mike wanted to tlk to you."


	6. Chapter 5

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Sorry for taking so late to post this. Something like three months if I'm correct. Life,you know. What are you going to do?

------------------------------

"He wants to what?" I asked my teeth gritted and my voice strained with barely contained rage. Any color in Bella's face drained away at the mere mention of his name.

Jessica stepped backwards,her expression suddenly worrried "Hey,don't shoot the messanger! Mike just told me he needed to talk with Bella."

"Where is he?" Bella asked weakly,her arms wrapped around my arm as she asked.

"Over in front of the restrooms. Are you sure your okay Bella?" Her eyes now resting on Bella.

Bella nodded "Don't worry about me Jess. I'll be fine."

As we started walking down the hall towards the bathroom,Jessica called out to us. "Oh yeah,Mike wanted to speak to her alone!"

I let out a short laugh thinking about how ludacris the very idea of letting him being alone with her sounded. Bella winced again at his name but made no other motion as we walked down the hall,her arms still tightly wrapped around me.

A few seconds later we turned the corner and the first thing we saw was Mike,leaning against the wall and casting nervous glances in either direction. When he saw us walking towards him,he must have seen something that utterly terrified him because it looked as if he was going to run at the first sudden movement. I don't blame him.

"Hey,Bella. Edward. How are things?" He asked nervously,his eyes still looking either way as if I had brought Emmet with me to exact revenge.

"How dare you." I said simply,my eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare talk to her. And don't even think about me letting her be alone with you."

"You don't understand!" He pleaded,his arms held out in front of him and his palms opened upward. "It was a misunderstanding! Just one big misunderstanding!"

"Really? How is that?" I spat,my words dripping with venom.

"She,uh,tripped! We were only trying to help her!" He quickly said.

"Are you completly insane,or just stupid? You expect me to believe she tripped? It doesn't take three people to help someone up." I was about to continue when the sound of Bella's hurried breathing caught my attention. She instantly had my complete and un-divided attention.

"Bella?" I asked in a worried tone. She looked up at me and quickly wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

"I can't take it,Edward! Please don't make me listen to it!" Her body shook slightly and at the sound of her sobbing softly,a small frown spread across my face.

"Don't cry,Bella. It's fine. He can't touch you again." I said in a soft voice,hoping that this was doing something to comfort her.

"Bella are you okay?" Mike asked nervously.

"Don't you dare speak another damned word. This is your fault and you damn well better recognize it!" I hissed,losing my head slightly in the process. Mike instantly looked like he regretted speaking.

"Do you want to go home Bella? I'm sure I could make it happen." She nodded but said nothing. We started to walk,but I paused and tunred back to Mike.

"We're not done. You only have a brief reprieve." I spat,jabbing a finger at him.

He nodded hastily and hurried off down the hall.

_Damn him! If only he wasn't here! Damn emo looking freak!_

Edward glanced over his shoulder once more as Mike's thoughts reached him. He was about to say something,but Bell's sobs brought his attention back to her.

"Bella,can you make it home?" I asked nervously.

She pulled her face away from my body and looked up at me,tears still running down her cheeks. "Please,let me go with you. Charlie would notice something as wrong and would ask questions. I **really **don't want to talk to him about it."

"I understand." By now we were outside the administration office. I quietly pused open the door and led Bella inside.We walked over to the desk and waited until an older woman walked over.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked,her eys focused soley om me.

"Can I get a pass for her to leave? She's having problems at home and I think she might need a day off." I made sure to flash her my most charming grin and she tore her eyes away as she fumbled with the a medium-sized black book on her desk. After a few seconds of writing,she tore a small slip and handed it too me.

_My goodness. No,no,way too young._

Her eyes flashed to Bella and an envious grin flashed across her face.

_And it would appear he's taken._

"Have a nice day. And get well soon,dear." She said to Bella before we turned and walked outside the school. As we walked towards my car,Bella looked up at me and flashed a small smile.

"Problems at home?" She asked skepticly.

"It was some-what shory notice. And you got out didn't you?" I asked,returning her grin.

"What are you going to tell Charlie though? I'll need to see him soon,just so he doesn't get **too** suspicious."

I nodded as I held open her door and walked over to mine. "Your right about that." I responded as started the car and pulled out onto the street. "I'll think something up."


	7. Chapter 6

All this belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
------------------------------  
"Do you want go talk to Charlie now?" I ask,looking over at her in the passenger seat. This all was too much for her. Right now,she looked almost as pale me. She looked up at me and bit her lip nervously.

"Do you think I could? Do you think he won't notice anything?" Her nervous espression matched her voice. I gripped the steering wheel tighter,mentally cursing Mike and those lot that did this too her. I flashed her the smile I knew she loved,but my heart wasn't in it.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine." I respond,glancing up briefly as we turned on the the concealed drive leading to our home. We'd have to wait a while to go over,becasue he'd be at work right now. I pulled in onto the gravel drive and quickly slid out of the car and circled over the Bella's door. I opened it and helped her out of the car and led her towards the house.

I was only too aware of how badly shaken she was as we stepped into the living room. Even now,she was clingling to my body.

"Would you like to lie down,Bella?" I asked motioning towards the stairs. She shook her head once and looked up at me.

"I don't want to sleep. If I do,I'll have nightmares about what happened. Please don't make me sleep Edward." Her voice started out steady,but quickly degraded into a pleading tone. Again I cursed Mike and the ones who did this too her.

"Of course not,my dear." I said softly as I led her over to the couch. I sat down and she quickly followed suit,her hands already wrapping around my arm.

"Do you want to watch TV?" I asked,already picking up the remote. She nodded and I turned the TV on. We were greeted by a Monster Truck driving over a row of cars with generic rock music playing in the background. Bells's eyebrow arched in confusion as I hurried to change the channel.

"What would you like to watch?" I asked hastily,casting glances at the stairs to see if Carlisle or Esme would come downstairs.

_Would you mind turning that down?_

Carlisles thoughts echoed through my head as I flicked through the channels. I winced as I turned down the TV

"Wait,how about this?" Bella asked as I reached Animal Planet. I smiled at her and looked back at the television. The first thing I saw was a man running through the desert with a tiger following close behind him. I blinked in confusion but said nothing. I pressed the info button and saw that this clip was part of a marathon that ran untill three. It would serve as distraction until three.

--------------------------

"Bella?" I asked her as I gently nudge her shoulder. She had fallen asleep and was leaning heavily against my arm. She blinked a few times and sat up,rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around in confusion befroe realizing where she was. She didn't look as if she had a nightmare.

"What time is it?" She asked while yawning. She looked down at her wrist then paused,as if remebering she wasn''t wearing a watch.

"It's almost three. We need to go over and pick up Alice." I explained as I helped her up from the sofa.

"And Charlie." She added in a small voice. I nodded and led her out to the car. After holding the door open for her,I walked around to the driver's side and got it. I turned around and sped down the road towards the school. Alice was already waiting out front when they pulled up. She quickly opened the door and slid inside.

"What happened to you two? Lunch was so boring." She complained until she saw Bella,witch abruptly brought her sentance to a halt.

"Oh Bella." She said softly as she frowned.

_She looks even worse then before. What happened?_

Alice thought as she looked over at me. She looked almost as worried as I did before.

"Later." I said softly as we parked in front of Bella's house. I looked over at Bella and frowned. She was shaking slightly and her pulse was racing.

"Alice,would you take the car back home? I'm going to stay here with Bella. Unless you'd like to stay too." I said as turned back towards her.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" She asked,her eyes flashing in turn to Bella.

Bella shrugged. "You can stay if you want." She said softly,her eyes still staring straight ahead.

"It looks like I'm staying then." Alice said with a forced smile. Me and Alice were out first and I hurried over to Bella's door and help her out. We walked up towards the door,Bella clinging to my arm and Alice trying to make small talk with her. Bella fumbled with the key until it fell from her hand and towards the concrete. Alice's hand flashed out and grabbed it at the last second. She smiled and unlocked the door. We all walked inside and Alice sat down in the kitchen and began to read the paper as I took Bella into the living room.

"Charlie will be here in 5,4,3,2..." Alice intoned from the kitchen and true to her words,Charlie stepped inside a second later.

"Hey Alice! Where's Bella,and your brother?" Charlie said Alice and Bella's in a normal tone,but when he spoke of me his voice became cold.

_Maybe he's not here?_

He thought happily until I called out.

"In here,sir." I called out. A few seconds later,he poked his head in the room and frowned when he saw Bella.

"Something wrong,Bells?" He asked as he stepped into the room and walked towards us sitting on the couch.

"I'm fine dad." Bella said in a falsly happy tone. Charlie saw through her false smile and a expression of worry appeared on his face,then anger.

"Did you do something to her?!" He said in a loud voice while pointng at me. I calmly shook my head and said nothing.

"Bella,did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?" He thundered. Alice appeared in the doorway but said nothing.

"Dad,we need to talk." Bella said shakily.


End file.
